


Научиться Заново

by Nadis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen, Rating: G - Freeform, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Астрид наблюдает за тем, как Иккинг с Беззубиком снова пытаются научиться летать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Научиться Заново

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relearn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141648) by [Darkicedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

— Эй-эй, стой! — Они рухнули на землю, и Беззубик чуть не придавил Иккинга, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Что ж, не слишком-то удачный полет. Потирая голову и вздыхая, Иккинг стал подниматься — с трудом, потому что еще не до конца свыкся с металлической ногой. Беззубик скользнул под его ладонь, помогая встать.  
       — Спасибо, брат.  
       Беззубик замурлыкал, приподняв уши.  
       — Вы как, в порядке? — окликнула их Астрид.  
       Все трое находились сейчас в долине, где несколько месяцев назад начались тренировочные полеты; Астрид сидела на валуне у озера, а Иккинг с Беззубиком снова пытались научиться летать. Возле Астрид лежали всякого рода повязки и все остальное, что могло пригодиться для опасных ран. К счастью, в повязках не было нужды. По крайней мере пока.  
       — Да, — отозвался Иккинг, проверяя, цел ли он еще, и не идет ли у него где-нибудь кровь, после чего убедился, что с Беззубиком тоже все хорошо. Не считая нескольких несмертельных царапин, они пока что были в полном порядке, но он заметил, что от соприкосновения с металлом кожа начала слегка протираться. Гм... Наклонившись над седлом, Иккинг стал внимательно изучать отметину. Беззубик обернулся через плечо, проследил за его взглядом и вновь посмотрел на Иккинга. Увидев, что он не ранен, Беззубик снова отвернулся.  
       Значит, вот что нужно заменить. Педаль тоже — как бы он ее ни привязывал, нога постоянно соскальзывала. А еще необходимо придумать, как заставить педаль слушаться, потому что прямо сейчас он мог только нажимать, а не направлять под нужным углом двигающуюся часть.  
       — Ну что, еще разок? — спросил он Беззубика, похлопав его по шее.  
       Мышцы под его пальцами напряглись, и Иккинг увидел, как Беззубик кивнул и пригнулся, чтобы ему было легче перекинуть ногу через седло. Как только Иккинг оседлал его, Беззубик пришел в движение: без усилий прыгнул вперед, а затем вверх, расправив крылья. Когда они поднялись в воздух, Иккинг вновь ощутил привычное чувство умопомрачительной невесомости, но оно исчезло, стоило им выпрямиться. Беда была в том, что сохранить такое положение не удалось, и спустя пару секунд они начали уклоняться влево, что бы Иккинг ни делал с педалью.  
       По меньшей мере в этот раз приземление вышло не таким жестким, потому что Беззубик спикировал вниз, не дожидаясь, пока что-нибудь снова пойдет не так. Они сели прямо напротив Астрид, которая протянула руку, чтобы помочь Иккингу вылезти из седла.  
       Едва он оказался на земле, как она ударила его в плечо.  
       — Это — за то, что слишком часто падал.  
       — Ай. — Он скривился, потирая руку. — А бить меня обязательно?  
       — Ну. — Она пожала плечами. — Может, хоть тогда научишься.  
       Иккинг вздохнул и переглянулся с Беззубиком, который только переводил взгляд с него на Астрид, навострив в их сторону уши.  
       — Это вряд ли.  
       Он обхватил шею Беззубика рукой, и они не спеша зашагали домой.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Так что ты делаешь?  
       Иккинг сидел в кузнице, изучая в ее свете механический хвостовой плавник Беззубика и проверяя его вес.  
       — Кажется, он немного тяжеловат — мы все время уклоняемся влево, когда летим.  
       Придется снять парочку шипов или заменить их все; разница между этим вариантом и старым не особенно бросалась в глаза, так что он, наверное, уберет несколько с самого края. И на вид так будет лучше.  
       Астрид вертела в руках маленький молоток, подойдя достаточно близко, чтобы они могли разговаривать, и в то же время не настолько, чтобы помешать.  
       — Трудновато, наверное, будет его заменить.  
       — Неа, — откликнулся он, показывая на плавник. — Когда все сконструировано, вносить изменения легко. — Небольшие изменения были неизбежны, как и множество синяков, но они знали, что плавник выполняет свою основную задачу — помогает Беззубику летать, а это было самое главное.  
Иккинг взялся за дело и полностью в него углубился. Через некоторое время он услышал фырканье и, подняв голову, увидел, что Астрид смотрит на него, а Беззубик сидит рядом.  
       — Что? — Он потер подбородок тыльной стороной ладони и с запозданием понял, что выпачкал лицо сажей.  
       — Просто никогда раньше не видела, как ты тут работаешь.  
       Он отвел взгляд.  
       — Ясно...  
       Что бы это значило?  
       Не успел он спросить, как Беззубик, уже прикрыв глаза, широко зевнул и потянулся. И задел при этом едва ли не каждый предмет в кузнице. А те инструменты, что он не задел, перевернулись все равно, когда все остальное либо упало на них сверху, либо попало внутрь. Кузницу наполнил грохот и скрежет металла, и Иккинг поморщился, увидев окруживший его кавардак.  
       Когда стихло эхо, они с Астрид проверили, не начался ли пожар или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Не провалилась ли крыша, например.  
         
       ***  
         
       Ну вот, теперь хвостовой плавник послушно поворачивался при каждом нажатии, а смоделированная заново педаль прекрасно удерживала ногу на месте. Пока что все вроде бы работало, но настала пора проверить, как детали будут себя вести в условиях полета.  
       Иккинг наклонился вперед и похлопал Беззубика по шее, и тот сделал несколько шагов и взлетел, заработав мощными крыльями. Несколько секунд они просто парили в воздухе, почти касаясь земли. Пока все шло неплохо.  
       Беззубик оглянулся на Иккинга через плечо и вопросительно рыкнул, направив в его сторону ухо.  
       — Да, — сияя, откликнулся Иккинг, — давай.  
       Беззубик просиял в ответ и выпрямился. Иккинг без труда поставил ногу в нужное положение, и они снова поднялись в воздух, вверх по отвесным стенам, глядя, как те промелькнули под ними. Да. Ветер дул Иккингу в лицо, дергая за волосы, но ему было все равно. Они снова летели. Улыбка его стала еще шире, и он с победным кличем выбросил вверх кулак.  
       Вскоре после этого полет закончился, и приземлились они тоже без особых проблем. Нога Иккинга застряла в механизме, который удерживал ее на месте, и он подергал ею пару раз, чтобы освободить. Гм. Придется ослабить механизм или слегка его доработать, чтобы ногу легче было вытаскивать.  
       Соскользнув с Беззубика, Иккинг пару секунд восстанавливал равновесие, а потом посмотрел на дракона с недоумением, когда тот сделал несколько шагов в сторону, не сводя с него глаз. Чего это он?  
       — Беззубик?  
       Почему он... Иккинг неуверенно шагнул к нему, но Беззубик тут же отступил на шаг.  
       Нахмурившись, Иккинг сделал еще один шаг. Беззубик тоже. Он на него не сердился: глаза были расширены, зрачки тоже, а уши стояли торчком, так в чем же дело?  
       Иккинг попытался подойти к Беззубику еще раз и застонал, когда тот снова попятился.  
       — Ну, перестань, брат, тут нет ничего смешного.  
       — А мне кажется, есть, — раздался голос Астрид откуда-то слева. Иккинг закатил глаза и попытался приблизиться к Беззубику еще раз.  
       На каждый его шаг вперед Беззубик делал еще один назад. Ничего не помогало; он попробовал подольститься к дракону, предложил ему рыбу, умолял и даже пригрозил бросить в него угря. И хотя при угрозе Беззубик прижал уши к голове, он все равно отказался подойти ближе. Но даже тогда дракон не перестал улыбаться ему, словно они играли в какую-то забавную игру.  
       Когда Иккинг наконец застал Беззубика врасплох, бросившись на него и ухватив за выросты у него на голове, он обливался потом, и у него ужасно болели ноги.  
       — Попал... ой! — На последнем шаге он потерял равновесие и растянулся на носу Беззубика. Вот именно поэтому Иккингу и нужна была его помощь, если он хотел куда-нибудь пойти.  
       По крайней мере Беззубик не попытался выскользнуть из кольца его рук.  
       Когда они дошли наконец до Астрид, та стояла, прислонившись к валуну и подняв брови.  
       — Зачем ты за ним гонялся?  
       Ответом ей был неверящий взгляд. Иккинг размашисто показал на свою ногу.  
       — Ну, не знаю, может, потому что без его помощи я не могу идти?  
       Астрид и бровью не пошевелила. Если на то пошло, вид у нее был такой, словно она изо всех сил сдерживала улыбку.  
       — Да что ты? А мне показалось, всего пару минут назад ты прекрасно обходился без него.  
       Иккинг открыл было рот, да так и замер, потому что понял, что она права. Он оглянулся посмотреть на землю, следы на которой остались не только от приземления Беззубика, и вдруг ощутил, какими мокрыми стали его штаны, когда Беззубик плескался в озере, будто бы бросая ему вызов: давай, зайди в воду, если осмелишься. Он не зашел, чувствуя, как дрожит под ним земля, однако от преследования Беззубика это его не остановило; на первом шаге он споткнулся, но, не задумываясь, пошел дальше, как только Беззубик вылез из воды.  
       — А. — Иккинг взглянул на все еще улыбающегося Беззубика и... — Ай!  
       — Это — за то, что туго соображаешь. — Сидевший рядом Беззубик зашелся в сипловатом смехе, а Иккинг потер все еще ноющее от прошлого раза плечо. А потом Астрид схватила его за рубашку и дернула к себе. Иккинг врезался в нее и едва не уронил их обоих, но это нисколько не помешало Астрид чмокнуть его в щеку. — А это... просто за то, что ты — это ты, — добавила она тихо.  
       Они пошли домой, и заходящее за их спинами солнце окрасило небосклон в оранжевые, розовые и алые цвета.  
       Как и походке Иккинга, полетам недоставало совершенства, но начало было положено, а времени, чтобы научиться заново, у них сколько угодно.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
